Delivery services now exist that allow an end user to order items from local restaurants, grocery stores, hardware stores, or other similar establishments. For example, a user may order items through a software application where an agent associated with the software application will travel to a local establishment, purchase the items on behalf of the user, and deliver the items to the user. However, the agent is required to perform a checkout process where a cashier or other employee physically scans each item subject to the order. Time is thus lost when fulfilling the order.